Unterwegs verloren gegangen
by Graceful Flower
Summary: Er startete das Motorrad und ertrank seine Vernunft, seine Grübeleien, seine Gedanken und all seine Gefühle für Sora im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit." - Die Frage ist, ob Tai und Sora in der Lage sind ihren Freund Matt aus diesem Rausch zu befreien. SORATO


Disclaimer: Digimon gehört nicht mir....leider....

A/N: Lang, lang ist's her, dass ich hier mal etwas gepostet hab. Viele angefangene Sachen liegen hier noch so herum. Ob ich sie irgendwann weiterführe oder beende, weiß ich noch nicht. For now, werde ich mich erst mal dieser Geschichte widmen. Gerne hätte ich sie ignoriert, denn eigentlich habe ich viel zu viel für die Uni zu tun, aber sie hat die ganze Zeit geschrien, sie wollte unbedingt raus. Also hab ich dem Drang nachgegeben und verwerflicherweise nichts für die Uni getan ;) Was ganz am Ende bei dieser Geschichte herauskommt, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie viele Sorato-Shipper es da draußen noch gibt, nach all den Jahren, aber ich liebe die beiden immer noch abgöttisch und wäre sehr glücklich, wenn es euch da wenigstens ein bisschen so ergeht wie mir. Das war übrigens ein dezenter Hinweis darauf, dass ich mich über Reviews sehr freuen würde ;) So jetzt aber zur eigentlichen Kontext...

* * *

Prolog: Nebel, Regen, Traurigkeit...

Das Gemurmel verstummte für einen Moment, als sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete. Gespannte Blicke. „Schön, dass Sie uns heute doch noch beehren, Mr. Ishida!", begrüßte Mr. Imura den jungen Mann, der gerade das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, ohne ihn anzublicken. Er fuhr mit seinem Tafelbild fort. Zu oft kam der junge Herr zu spät, als dass er sich noch darüber aufregen würde.

In den hinteren Reihen beobachtete eine junge Frau das Geschehen aufmerksam. Erwartungsvoll hatte sie sich aufgerichtet, als die Tür aufging. Für einen Moment wurde die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen von einem sanften Schimmer vertrieben. Doch sie wurde enttäuscht. Der Blondschopf lief zu seinem Platz und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken ohne auch nur einen seiner neugierigen Mitschüler eines Blickes zu würdigen. Auch Sora Takenouchi beachtete er nicht. „Dass er die Stunde nicht auch noch geschwänzt hat...", bemerkte Soras Banknachbar mit den buschigen braunen Haaren, die in dieser Schule einmalig waren. Sie nickte abwesend, ihr Blick starr auf den Blondling gerichtet. _Verdammt, er schien es überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Für so viel Ignoranz gehörte er bestraft und nicht umsorgt. _

„Was denkst du, wo er schon wieder gewesen ist, Tai?", fragte sie schließlich ihren Banknachbar, doch sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass er die Antwort wusste. Taichi Yagami verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und begann mit dem Stuhl zu wippen, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er nachdachte. Er kam zu keinem Schluss: „Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich hatte die letzten Wochen ziemlich viel Stress wegen den bevorstehenden Prüfungen. Wir haben nur selten ein paar Worte gewechselt." Sora seufzte leise und nahm ihren Stift wieder in die Hand. Sie würde das Problem im Moment nicht lösen können, also entschloss sie sich Mr. Imuras Unterricht weiter zu folgen.

Eine Bankreihe vor ihr, atmete Yamato Ishida tief ein. Es war so stickig in diesem Klassenzimmer und er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Auch vorsichtiges Massieren der Schläfen wollte nicht helfen. Warum war er überhaupt zum Unterricht gekommen? Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich heute Morgen als er auf dem Sofa aufgewacht war, besser gefühlt hätte. _Vielleicht der Gute Wille?_ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Einige seiner blonden Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht. _Argh, noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. Definitiv nicht der gute Wille._

_~*~*~_

Er suchte seine Schlüssel in der großen dunkelbraunen Ledertasche, während er den Gang hinunter lief. Seine Hände zitterten. Das machte das Unterfangen nicht leichter. Als er den Schlüsselbund unter den dicken Ordnern, in denen er all seine losen Blätter sammelte ohne sie abzuheften, schließlich fand, blickte er auf und gab zugleich ein leises, aber deutlich genervtes Stöhnen von sich: „Nicht jetzt. Ich hab keine Zeit für einen Plausch!"

Tai ignorierte den kränkenden Ton, den sein bester Freund an den Tag legte und folgte ihm unaufgefordert in den Raum, dessen Tür er gerade ungeduldig aufgeschlossen hatte. Die Unordnung, die Tai dort vorfand, ließ sich auch mit dem Wort Chaos nicht beschreiben. Überall lagen Kabel verteilt, dazwischen ein Wust an Notenblättern. Einige von ihnen waren mit viel Wut zusammen geknäult oder mit Kaffeeflecken übersät. Sowohl auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa, das in der Mitte des geräumigen Zimmers platziert war, als auch auf den beiden Computer-Arbeitstischen unter der Fensterfront standen gefühlte hundert Tassen herum. Einige von ihnen waren noch halbvoll. „Ich sollte definitiv mal meine Mutter mit ihrem Putzfimmel hierher schicken. Mich würde in diesem Fall nicht einmal wundern, wenn sie mit einer ganzen Putzkolonne antanzt", stellte Tai leicht entsetzt fest und konnte sich ein Husten nicht verkneifen. Der ganze Raum lag in einem Dunst von süßlichem Rauch.

„Wenn's dir nicht passt, geh. Ich hab dich nicht her gebeten!", knurrte sein Freund ihm entgegen. „Matt, ich hab dir nichts getan. Also sei gefälligst ein bisschen freundlicher!", wehrte sich Tai und beobachtete wie Matt seine Tasche und das Jackett seiner Schuluniform achtlos in die nächste Ecke warf und sich mit etwas gequältem Gesichtsausdruck die Stirn rieb. „Schon klar...", erwiderte Matt und lief zu einem der Fenster hinüber. Tai gab sich damit zufrieden. Ein _Schon Klar _aus Matts Munde kam einer Entschuldigung gleich. Tai schob die Decke und die Kissen auf der Couch zur Seite, um es sich wenigstens etwas bequem zu machen – so gut es in diesem Chaos möglich war. Währenddessen öffnete Matt ein Fenster und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, um im nächsten Moment ein kleines Döschen aus seiner Hosentasche hervorzuholen. Sein braunhaariger Freund seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. In der Dose bewahrte Matt seine Zigaretten auf, die er vor lauter Langeweile im Unterricht aus losem Tabak und Papers selber drehte. Tai sah zu, wie er sich eine Zigarette aus der Dose nahm, anzündete, den Rauch tief einatmete und sich sichtlich entspannt am Fensterrahmen anlehnte.

„Warum machst du das immer?", fragte Tai besorgt, als er sah zu welcher Erleichterung diese gesundheitsschädigenden Genussmittel bei seinem für gewöhnlich von Sorgen und Grübeleien gezeichneten Freund sorgten. Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Irgendwie hilft mir das Rauchen mich wieder zu beruhigen, wenn ich gestresst oder nervös bin", sagte es und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Aussicht war nicht die schönste, denn schon seit dem Morgengrauen lag ein dichtes Nebelfeld auf der Stadt und brachte Nieselregen mit sich.

Stille. Die beiden kannten sich lang genug. Es war keine unangenehme Stille.

Tai kannte seinen blonden Freund lang genug. Es war eine nachdenkliche Stille.

In seiner Gegenwart war die Atmosphäre stets nachdenklich, selbst wenn sie ausgelassen feierten. Wahrscheinlich machte ihn gerade dieser Tiefsinn und seine philosophisch anmutende Zurückhaltung, so anziehend für die vielen Mädchen, die ihm regelmäßig auflauerten. „Ich will nur, dass du auf dich aufpasst!", gestand Tai kleinlaut und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Notenblätter, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren. _Take care of my beating heart. _Tai lächelte sanft, als er den Titel des Musikstücks las und bemerkte nicht, dass Matt ihn das erste Mal an diesem Tag direkt anschaute. Auch wenn sich seine Mundwinkel nicht bewegten, so war ihm das Lächeln in seinen Augen anzusehen.

Plötzlich klingelte sein Telefon. Etwas erschrocken blickte Matt auf das Display seines schwarzen Handys und schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob er rangehen sollte. Tai merkte, wie Matt mit einem Mal verspannte und ihm einen beunruhigten Blick zuwarf. Doch dann nahm er ab. „Hey Bro, was gibt's?", grüßte er seinen Anrufer und stand auf. Tai konnte sehen, dass er den Schulhof intensiv beobachtete, als suchte er jemanden. Dann wieder ein nervöser Blick in seine Richtung. „Nein, ich komm runter." Matt hielt einen Moment inne. Wieder dieser Blick. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Hier sieht es katastrophal aus, das kann ich dir nicht zumuten. Warte kurz. Bin sofort unten." Matt legte auf und wendete sich Tai zu: „Das war ein alter Bekannter. Er will mir 'was zurückgeben. Bin gleich wieder da." Er ließ ihm keine Chance zu reagieren, denn im nächsten Augenblick war er schon zur Tür hinaus gestürmt.

Verdutzt schaute Tai ihm hinterher. In ihm arbeitete es noch. _Keine Ahnung wer das war. _Vielleicht konnte er vom Fenster aus einen kurzen Blick auf diesen ominösen Bekannten erhaschen. Er stand auf und lief quer durch das Musikzimmer, natürlich nicht ohne über das ein oder andere Kabel zu stolpern. „Katastrophal trifft es gut...", murmelte er genervt und wagte einen Blick nach draußen. Zwischen den Nieselregen mischten sich langsam aber sicher dickere Tropfen. _Bei den dunklen Wolken kein Wunder. _Wegen dem miesen Wetter war auf dem Schulhof auch nicht besonders viel los, so konnte Tai schnell ausmachen, wer Matt da gerade angerufen hatte. Er schien schon etwas älter und trug keine Schuluniform. Seine langen dunklen Haare hatte er zu einem einfachen Zopf gebunden, der gut zu seinem recht vollem Spitzbart passte. Ein schwarzer Pullover mit irgendeinem krassen Print, den Tai vom Fenster aus nicht genau erkennen konnte und wahrscheinlich eh nicht zuordnen könnte, und schwarze Hosen machten das Bild vom geheimnisvollen Rocker perfekt. „Na, hoffentlich lässt sich Matt die Haare nicht auch so lang wachsen und färbt sie schwarz...", säuselte Tai so vor sich hin, als er plötzlich Matt auf dem Hof erblickte. Schnell sprang er zur Seite. Matt musste nicht sehen, dass er so neugierig war und ihm hinterher spionierte. Etwas misstrauisch beobachtete er, wie Matt sein Portmonee zückte und dem fremden Kerl Geld in die Hand drückte. Tai konnte nicht erkennen, wie viel Geld er ihm gab, aber im Tausch reichte ihm der Mann ein schwarzes, flaches Päckchen. _Was kann das wohl sein? _Die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Bevor er das Schulgelände verließ, schaute sich der Kerl jedoch nochmal um.

Einige Augenblicke später kam Matt wieder zur Tür herein und schaute mit Spannung auf das Päckchen. Er schien Tai gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen und wollte das Paket gerade öffnen, als Tai sich räusperte: „Was ist das?" Matt blieb wie versteinert stehen und brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass sein bester Freund hier oben auf ihn gewartet hatte. Sofort legte er es auf den Schreibtisch und all seine Vorfreude, die ein Kind an Weihnachten ausstrahlte, wenn es seine Geschenke endlich öffnen durfte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Irritiert blickte Tai von dem Päckchen zu Matt und wieder zurück: „Ist dir das etwa peinlich? Oder hat Mr. Ishida neuerdings Geheimnisse vor mir?"

Matt begann ein paar Notenblätter zu sortieren und Kabel zur Seite zu räumen. Er tat eine Menge, aber Tai in die Augen zu blicken, brachte er nach wie vor nicht fertig: „Als könnte man vor dir Geheimnisse haben. Du kriegst doch eh alles mit, vor allem das was man vor dir verheimlichen will." „Na, dann kannst du doch auch mit der Sprache herrausrücken", schlussfolgerte Tai aus Matts Worten. Matt seufzte leise, bevor er nach einer Erklärung suchte: „Es ist nur ein Demotape von einer Band mit der wir demnächst ein Konzert veranstalten wollen." „Achso, ihr kollaboriert jetzt also auch mit anderen?", hakte Tai nach. „_Kollaborieren - _Ich wusste gar nicht, dass solche Worte in deinem Wortschatz vorhanden sind", bemerkte Matt bissig und begann die Tassen, die überall herumstanden einzusammeln. „Aber wieso gibst du ihm für ihr Demo Geld?" Matt erstarrte plötzlich. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich verriet, dass er nun ziemlich gereizt war, drehte er sich zu Tai um. „Spionierst du mir hinterher?", fragte er wütend. _Ertappt._ „Nein, ich wollte nur mal frische Luft schnappen. Der Rauch hier drin macht mich echt alle." Tai konnte sehen, dass Matt ihm nicht glaubte, aber das interessierte ihn nicht wirklich. Denn die Story, die ihm Matt auftischen wollte, kaufte er ihm schließlich auch nicht ab. „Jetzt erzähl, wieso kriegt der Typ von dir Geld, obwohl er dir SEIN Demo andreht?"

Matt hörte auf so zu tun, als würde er aufräumen und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf das Sofa fallen, um sich dann etwas angestrengt die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen: „Ich war ihm noch was schuldig. Er hat mir vor kurzem Equipment für die Band besorgt. Sein Bruder sitzt da wohl an der Quelle." Tai sprang von der Fensterbank und setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas. Er beäugte seinen Freund kritisch. Obwohl die Erklärung für ihn völlig plausibel klang, stimmte da irgendetwas nicht. Matt wirkte selbst für seine Verhältnisse zu angespannt und zu sehr in Gedanken verloren, fast schon erschöpft. Seine Besorgnis war Tai in den Augen anzusehen. Diese Tatsache machte es Matt umso schwerer seinen Freund anzusehen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, er wollte niemanden zur Last fallen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Matt? Sora und ich machen uns Sorgen um dich." Als er ihren Namen hörte, verkrampfte sich seine Hand in seiner Jeanshose. Ungeachtet dessen fuhr Tai fort: „Du schwänzt ständig den Unterricht. Wenn du dann doch mal vorbeikommst, bist du völlig abwesend. Außerdem ist es zur Zeit ziemlich anstrengend ein normales Gespräch mit dir zu führen." Matt blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Draußen regnete es mittlerweile in Strömen. Die Regentropfen peitschten an die Fensterscheiben.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er leise. Tai bemerkte, dass sein Freund sich schuldig fühlte. Matts Augen spiegelten eine Traurigkeit wieder, die ihm weh tat und deren Ursache er gerne gewusst hätte, um Matt zu helfen. „Es muss dir nichts Leid tun, Matt. Aber uns wäre schon geholfen, wenn du uns verrätst, warum du dich so verhältst", sagte Tai mit Nachdruck in der Stimme. Matt blickte Tai in die Augen und lächelte: „Ich weiß eure Fürsorge zu schätzen, Tai. Aber mir geht es gut. Wir haben nur ziemlich viel Stress in der Band momentan. Du weißt schon, mit den anstehenden Konzerten, den Studioaufnahmen und so. Dann noch die Schule und die verdammten Prüfungen. Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft. Sonst nichts." Tai überlegte einen Moment und beäugte Matt intensiv. Sein Lächeln war aufgesetzt, seine Augen verrieten Furcht. _Vor was fürchtet er sich? _Nachhaken würde nichts bringen, das wusste Tai. Um Matt irgendetwas zu entlocken, hatten sie schon immer eine Taktik benötigt – eine clevere Strategie, die ihm auf subtilen Wege die Informationen entlocken würde.

Tai nickte, um seinem Freund zu signalisieren, dass er verstanden hatte. Hätte er weiter gebohrt, hätte Matt wahrscheinlich sprichwörtlich ganz dicht gemacht. „Gut, aber gönn' dir auch mal eine Pause. Du musst doch auch mal Zeit zum Luftholen haben!" _Vielleicht sagte er ja auch die Wahrheit. _Matt lächelte und seine Anspannung löste sich ein bisschen: „Jep, lass uns was trinken gehen, da können wir Luft holen!" Etwas irritiert über die plötzliche gute Laune, die Matt verbreiten wollte, starrte er ihn an. Matt war aufgestanden, um seine Tasche zu holen, ein paar Notenblätter einzupacken und Tai zu zeigen, dass er zum Aufbruch bereit war.

Tai schaute auf seine Uhr: „Es ist erst 17 Uhr. Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu zeitig, um 'was trinken zu gehen?" „17 Uhr ist doch eine legitime Zeit und es ist ja nicht so, dass wir das jeden Tag machen. Also gib dir 'nen Ruck und dann geht's los." Überrascht über Matts plötzlichen Elan, schnappte Tai seine Sachen und verließ zusammen mit ihm den Bandraum.

„Mist!", fluchte Matt aufeinmal, als er die Tür abgeschlossen und die beiden schon einige Schritte vom Zimmer entfernt waren. „Ich hab was vergessen. Warte hier, ich bin sofort zurück!" Schnellen Schrittes rannte er in den Bandraum zurück. Neugierig lief Tai langsam hinterher und erhaschte einen Blick durch den offenen Türspalt. Er sah, wie Matt das schwarze Päckchen von vorhin in seine Tasche steckte und wieder zur Tür herauskam. _Merkwürdig._ Er würde heute nicht mehr nachfragen. Matt schloss die Tür erneut ab und wendete sich Tai zu: „So, auf zu den Schließfächern. Wir müssen noch die Helme holen." Tai nickte und folgte ihm den Gang hinunter.

„Hier!", meinte Matt und drückte seinem braunhaarigen Freund einen schwarzen Motorradhelm in die Hand, als eine Klassenzimmertür unweit der Schließfächer aufging. „Hey, was macht ihr beiden denn noch so spät hier in der Schule?" Die beiden Jungs drehten sich um, um Sora vorzufinden, die gerade aus dem Zimmer kam. „Ach, ich hab nur mal eben Matt im Musikraum besucht. Wollte mal gucken, was er so treibt", bekundete Tai. Sora wusste was das bedeutete. Ahnungsvoll schaute sie zu Matt, der einen zweiten Helm aus seinem Schließfach holte und ihre Anwesenheit ignorierte. „Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte Tai, um die merklich unangenehme Stimmung aufzulockern. „Ich war gerade bei der Theater-AG und hab mit ein paar Mädels an den Kostümen gearbeitet. Die anderen sind aber schon alle vor 15 Minuten nach Hause gegangen. Ich musste noch aufräumen", erklärte sie und ging ein paar Schritte auf die beiden jungen Männer zu.

„Willst du mit uns mitkommen? Wir wollen was trinken gehen?", fragte Tai. Verdutzt schaute Sora auf die Uhr und rang Matt damit ein Lächeln ab: „Nein, es ist nicht zu früh, um was Trinken zu gehen!" Sora blickte erst Matt, dann Tai fragend an. „Matt musste mich gerade eben auch erst überzeugen, dass es legitim ist! Hier, du kannst mit Matt mitfahren. Ich muss vorher noch mal schnell nach Hause." Tai drückte Sora den Helm in die Hand und verabschiedete sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, während er losrannte ohne den beiden eine Chance zu geben noch irgendetwas sagen zu können.

Zwischen Matt und Sora herrschte Stille. _Unangenehmes Schweigen._ Matt räusperte sich: „Na, dann los. Hast du noch eine wasserdichte Jacke mit?", fragte er schließlich und begutachtete Sora, die lediglich ihre Schuluniform-Jacke bei sich trug. Sora schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte sie auch? Sie hatte einen Regenschirm dabei und der würde reichen, um sie trocken nach Hause zu bringen auf den 10 Minuten Fußweg. „Nimm die!", erwiderte Matt und reichte ihr seine eigenen schwarze Lederjacke. Verwundert nahm Sora ihm die Jacke ab: „Aber da wirst du doch klitschnass!" Matt lächelte und verschloss sein Schließfach: „Ach, ich bin hart im Nehmen. Zerbrech' dir darüber mal nicht meinen Kopf!" , sagte er und warf ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln zu, für das so manches Mädchen gestorben wäre. Mit deutlichen geröteten Wangen verließ Sora zusammen mit dem Blondschopf das Schulgelände.

Unter ihrem Regenschirm gingen sie zu seinem Motorrad. Sie war nervös, obwohl er sie schon so oft irgendwohin mitgenommen hatte. Aber in ihrem Innersten spielte sich jedes Mal das gleiche Szenario ab. Die Nähe, die durch so ein Motorrad praktisch erzwungen wird, wenn man zu zweit unterwegs ist, trieb ihr immer wieder die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Sie sollte es genießen und sich an ihn schmiegen, aber sobald es um Matt ging, war sie völlig befangen.

Etwas widerwillig stieg sie deshalb auf das Motorrad hinter ihn, setzte sich den Helm auf, legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte, um sich festzuhalten und ahnte nicht, dass diese Situation Reaktionen in ihm hervorrief, die den ihren nicht ganz unähnlich waren.

~*~*~

_Angst. _Sie klammerte sich eng an ihn und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. _Stopp. Stopp, bitte. _Sie hatte das Gefühl im nächsten Moment vor lauter Angst ohnmächtig zu werden. _Warum fährt er so schnell?_ Der Regen peitschte unangenehm auf ihre Beine. _Platzregen. _Die Geschwindigkeit ließ es zu Hagel werden. _Es tat weh. _Die Aufregung schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Unbemerkt verkrampften sich ihre Hände in seinem Hemd. Unter ihrem Griff spürte sie, wie er mit einem Mal seine Muskeln anspannte. Irritiert blickte sie auf, als er merklich vom Gas ging. _Er hat es gespürt._ Erleichtert atmete sie tief durch. Ihre Hände entspannten sich, ließen sein Hemd aus ihren Fingern gleiten.

Wenig später hielt Matt neben einem Pub unter einem Dachvorsprung an. Sie löste ihre Umklammerung, während er seinen Helm abnahm. Mit gebannten Blicken beobachtete sie, wie er mit seiner rechten Hand mehrmals durch seine blonde Haarpracht fuhr und sie mit Blick in den Seitenspiegel seines Motorrads zu richten versuchte. Sora lächelte, sie liebte es, wenn er das tat. Sie liebte seine blonden Haare, die wunderbar glänzten und in sanften Locken beinahe seine Schultern berührten. _Er liebte seine Haare auch._

Sora wollte ihren Helm abnehmen, doch ihr Körper pumpte noch immer Adrenalin. Ihre Finger zitterten. Als er mit seinen Haaren halbwegs zufrieden war, drehte er sich zu ihr um und konnte sich ein leises Auflachen nicht verkneifen: „Ach, Sora. Haste den Dreh immer noch nicht raus?" Ein wenig beleidigt von seinem Kommentar, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und entgegnete schnippisch: „Wenn der Herr so schnell fahren muss, dass man am ganzen Leib um seinen Leben zittern muss, kann ich auch nichts dafür!" Sie hatte eine Antwort erwartet, doch die kam nicht. Erst als sie ihn anschaute, erkannte sie den von Schuldgefühlen gezeichneten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Ihre harsche und abweisende Mimik wandelte sich in ein zartes Lächeln, als er um Verzeihung bat: „Entschuldige bitte, Sora. Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen. Manchmal geht es mit mir durch. Ich hab völlig verdrängt, dass jemand hinter mir sitzt, der Motorradfahren nicht gewöhnt ist." Mit sanften und geübten Bewegungen öffnete er den Verschluss des Helms und nahm ihn ihr ab. Ihre roten, langen Haare fielen hervor und schmiegten sich um ihr Gesicht, während ihre rehbraunen Augen ihn ausgiebig musterten.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm jetzt einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass es ihr fast egal war, ob er so schnell fuhr, wenn sie hinter ihm saß. Vielmehr fürchtete sie Tatsache, dass er alleine anscheinend öfter die Kontrolle über die Geschwindigkeit verlor. Sie würde ihm gerne predigen, dass er sein Leben leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzte. _Es würde nichts bewirken – nicht heute. _Sie seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die Wut und ihre Verärgerung hinunter zu schlucken. „Schon okay, denk das nächste Mal aber bitte daran. Ich bin zu jung, um jetzt schon als Organspender zu enden", sagte sie und rempelte ihn mit Absicht an, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, ihre Nase in die Höhe reckte, um so zu tun als würde sie das kalt lassen und zur Eingangstür des Pubs lief. Matt folgte ihr schnellen Schrittes, um endlich ins Trockene zu kommen.

Die beiden nahmen an einem der Tische platz, die in der hintersten Ecke standen. Eigentlich bevorzugte Sora Cafés oder Restaurants, vor allem um diese Uhrzeit, aber da der Großteil ihres Freundeskreis männliche Verhaltensweisen an den Tag legte, war sie an die dunkle, verrauchte Atmosphäre gewöhnt. Sobald sie mit 18 die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatten, besuchten sie regelmäßig die verruchtesten Kneipen. Allen voran ihre beiden besten Freunde, Tai und Matt. Deren Geburtstag war gerade mal ein halbes Jahr her, aber sie hatten mittlerweile schon fast alle Kneipen, Bars und Pubs Odaibas aufgesucht. Den britischen Pub, in dem sie sich gerade aufhielten, hatten sie für den besten befunden und zu ihrer Stammkneipe erklärt. Als Sora Tai und Matt vor einiger Zeit gefragt hatte, was sie mit diesen exzessiven Kneipengängen eigentlich bezweckten, hatten sie prompt geantwortet, dass man sich nicht früh genug seinen Stammplatz suchen konnte. Dann müssten sie sich mit niemanden streiten, wenn die Plätze in der Prüfungszeit knapp würden. Vergeblich hatte sie den beiden versucht zu erklären, dass sie den Weg in die Alkoholabhängigkeit auf diese Weise ja geradezu provozierten. Irgendwann hatte sie die endlosen Diskussionen schließlich aufgegeben. In den letzten Wochen waren sie dann vor lauter Stress, sowieso nicht mehr dazugekommen etwas Trinken zu gehen. _Von wegen Stammkneipe für die Prüfungszeit. _

Sora studierte gerade die Karte, als Tai zur Tür hereinkam. Er stellte seinen Regenschirm zum Abtrocknen in den dafür vorgesehenen Eimer, der direkt neben dem Eingang stand und gesellte sich gut gelaunt zu seinen beiden Freunden. Mit dem gleichen verschmitzten Lächeln, mit dem er die beiden noch vor einer halben Stunde in der Schule überstürzt stehen gelassen hatte, begrüßte er sie nun auch wieder, setzte sich neben Sora und fragte neugierig: „Na, habt ihr den kleinen Ausflug genossen?" Genervt stieß ihm Sora mit dem Ellenbogen genau in die Rippen. „Ouch! Sora, was soll das?", schrie er auf und hielt sich mit leichte schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Seite. „Selber schuld, du neugieriger als es dir gut tut!", entgegnete Sora kühl und widmete sich wieder der Getränkekarte. Matt beobachtete das Vorgehen amüsiert. In einen Disput zwischen Tai und Sora einmischen würde er sich allerdings nicht. Dafür kannte er die beiden zu lange.

Als die beiden sich etwas ausgesucht hatten, ging Matt zur Theke, um zu bestellen. Sora wartete einen Moment, um sicher zu gehen, dass er außer Hörweite war, bevor sie Tai fragte: „Hast du etwas erreichen können?" Tai schüttelte sichtlich enttäuscht den Kopf. Er wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte, ohne dass sie es direkt ansprach. Ihre Blicke, die sie Matt zuwarf, verrieten sie. „Hey Matt, du schon wieder hier? Dasselbe wie immer?" Überrascht schauten sich Tai und Sora an, als sie unabsichtlich den Barkeeper vernahmen. „Ich dachte, ihr ward schon seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr hier", äußerte Sora und blickte Tai fragend an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und spähte zu Matt hinüber, der nichts ahnend mit der Bestellung beschäftigt schien. „Ich für meinen Teil, war vor dreieinhalb Wochen das letzte Mal hier. Verrückter Kerl, ich werde einfach nicht mehr schlau aus ihm", murmelte Tai vor sich hin ohne seine Augen von dem Besagten zu lösen.

~*~*~

„Argh, verdammt!", fluchte Tai und rieb sich seine schmerzende Stirn. Leicht torkelnd war er soeben über die Türschwelle des Eingangs gestolpert und mit vollem Schwung gegen den Pfosten des Dachvorsprungs geprallt. „Es war definitiv zu viel des Guten heute Abend", erklärte er seinen beiden Freunden, die sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen wollten. Zu betrunken, um Matt und Sora dafür böse zu sein, drehte er sich zu den beiden um: „Ich versteh nur nicht, dass es dir im Gegensatz zu mir noch so gut geht. Du hast doch vielmehr getrunken...", sein Kopf schmerzte. Selbst wenn Matt ihm eine Antwort gegeben hätte, wäre bei ihm vermutlich nicht mehr viel angekommen. Aber ihm war sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass Matt zu späterer Stunde vom Bier auf Whiskey umgestiegen war und es war zuvor nicht gerade wenig Bier gewesen.

Sora beobachtete wie Matt in seiner Tasche nach irgendetwas zu suchen begann. Irritiert über seine plötzliche Unruhe, fragte sie nach: „Was suchst du denn?" Ohne sie anzuschauen grummelte er leise: „Ich suche meinen Schlüssel!" Sora überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie bestürzte nachhakte: „Du willst jetzt aber nicht mit dem Motorrad nach Hause fahren, oder?" Bei dieser Frage wurde auch Tai aufmerksam und versuchte, die übrig gebliebenen nüchternen Zellen zu animieren, um Matts Antwort wahrzunehmen. Matt hielt inne und ließ seine Tasche wieder in Ruhe. Sichtlich nervös schüttelte er den Kopf: „Natürlich nicht. Ich....ich hab nur den Schlüssel gesucht. Nicht, dass...dass ich dann vor verschlossener Tür stehe", stammelte er. Misstrauisch beäugte Sora ihn: „Das möchte ich dir auch nicht geraten haben bei der Menge Alkohol, die du getrunken hast. Wehe du steigst heute noch auf ein Motorrad!" Sora hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und ihrer Stimme besonders viel Nachdruck verliehen. Matt lächelte: „Keine Angst, das werde ich nicht tun."

Ein letzter, versichernder Blick, dann entspannte sie sich: „Gut, dann lasst uns gehen. Ihr beide gehört ins Bett!", sagte sie und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um mit den beiden nach Hause zu laufen, als Matt sie unterbrach: „Ihr müsst heute ohne mich auskommen. Ich werde heute bei Takeru übernachten. Muss in die andere Richtung." „Hm...okay, aber melde dich bitte, wenn du bei ihm angekommen bist!", bat sie ihn besorgt. Tai beobachtete sie von der Seite. Trotz seines Zustandes war ihm nicht entgangen, dass seine beste Freundin sichtlich enttäuscht war. _Idiot, bist du denn so blind?_

Die Freunde verabschiedeten sich mit kurzen Umarmungen voneinander, nicht ohne dass Sora erneut die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, als sie Matt nahe kam. Hastig hatte sie sich umgedreht und war losgelaufen, bevor Tai sich ebenfalls verabschiedet konnte. Er rannte ihr hinterher. Betrunken wie er war, legte er ihr lachend einen Arm um die Schulter: „Warum denn so eilig, Madame?" Gereizt schlug Sora seinen Arm weg und wich ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um Abstand zu Tai zu halten: „Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe, Taichi Yagami. Du stinkst auf drei Kilometer Entfernung!" Irritiert hielt Tai sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und hauchte in seine Handinnenflächen, nur um festzustellen, dass er seinen Atem gar nicht so schlimm fand. „Is' ja gar nicht wahr...", lallte er ihr entgegen, während sie im Dunkel der Nacht nach Hause liefen. _Gott sei dank, hatte der Regen aufgehört._

Matt wartete bis seine Freunde außer Sichtweite waren, bevor er zu seinem Motorrad lief, um den Helm, den Sora auf der Herfahrt getragen hatte, daran zu befestigen. In seinem tiefsten Innersten fühlte er sich unwohl, als er den anderen Helm aufsetzte und sich auf den Ledersitz schwang. Aber er verspürte schon seit langem kein Bedürfnis mehr, sich um sein Innerstes zu kümmern. Es war ihm egal, dass seine Vernunft ihn anschrie. Es war ihm egal, dass er Sora gerade zutiefst enttäuschte. Es war nicht das erste Mal.

Er startete das Motorrad und ertrank seine Vernunft, seine Grübeleien, seine Gedanken und all seine Gefühle für Sora im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit.

* * *

A/N: So, ein langes erstes Kapitel. Ich hätte es lieber ein bisschen kürzer gehabt, aber so richtig ließ sich das Kapitel nicht teilen. Nun ja, egal. Jetzt kann ich nur nicht versprechen, dass die nächsten Kapitel genauso lang werden :D Für Fehler und Schrift haftet der Stift...nagut, OpenOffice....


End file.
